Icy Vengeance
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: For centuries the incarnations of the Mystic Mermaid have been taken prisoner by the Darkness. When the enemy goes too far however, the current Mystic Mermaid is willing to do anything in her power to end the vicious cycle. Maddick, possible love triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Icy Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Mizfortune. Thanks for all of your help!!**

* * *

I can remember the day so clearly; the dreary weather outside Rock Porium helps. What day you ask? It was the day I lost my mother. No, my mother isn't dead. She's under a spell if you're willing to believe that. A spell that makes her hostage to Castalia, Queen of Zerthos, land of ice. Ironically enough, she is the daughter of the Mystic Sprite. While this may not make sense right now, I promise it will later. Now, how did my mother get placed under that spell? Well, as I said earlier, it was a dark; stormy day like today….

_Eight-year-old Madison Rocca watched her twin sister Vida play with their best friend Chip Thorn through the Barbie hand-held camcorder she received for Christmas that year. The two were playing hide and go seek. Vida was doing everything in her power to keep from giggling as she watched Chip's search for her become desperate for he knew she was the Queen or princess rather, of these games._

"_Vida?" Chip asked hopefully as he stuck his head into the Rocca's shed. There was no sign of the typically rambunctious and audacious girl._

_Maddie shook her head as she followed the ever-vigilant red head's every move with the camera. "You're never going to find her," she muttered under her breath in a sing-song voice. While Chip didn't know the whereabouts of her sister, Maddie herself knew. She had recorded Vida as the girl effortlessly climbed up their family's large oak and hid herself amongst the shadows of the leaves and branches. _

_Chip let out a roar of frustration, ready to pull his bright hair out and shout his capitulation. Feeling a twinge of sympathy for her friend Madison called out, "Come on Chip! You have to think like Vida!" Noticing the interest in his eyes she continued, "If you were Vida, where would you hide?" Chip looked thoughtful for a moment before realization dawned on him. He raced toward the tree and began to climb. As Maddie looked through the camcorder's eyepiece, she caught Vida glaring murderously down at her. Used to her sister's temper, Maddie merely shrugged and shot her twin her best innocent look. _

_Vida rolled her eyes at Maddie before climbing higher up the tree to evade defeat. While Maddie recorded this; the color through the lens looked much duller. Lifting her gaze and focusing it on her surroundings; the young Rocca noticed that the sky had gone from a beautiful blue with a blazing sun to dark gray quickly becoming black. "Is there going to be a storm?" Chip questioned as he scanned the heavens above, his cape rippling in the strengthening winds. _

_Maddie wondered the same thing. Storms never bothered her, in fact she loved them. The beating of the cold rush of rain mixed with the majestic rumble of thunder always gave the typically shy Maddie a sense of comfort and empowerment. When the lightning split the sky, it was in various shades of violet and silver causing Maddie's senses to go on alert. That's not normal lightning, she thought. _

_As Vida and Chip scrambled down the great oak, Madison was quickly pulled into the spell of the lightning, completely mesmerized by its dance. She was snapped out of it by the sound of her front door opening and slamming shut. Helena Rocca, mother to the two girls stepped out onto the porch, quickly assessing the situation. A frown marred her expression as she gazed up at the mysterious storm. Her brown eyes snapped onto the awed children. "Madison! Vida! Chip!" She called out. "Come inside the house quickly!" Chip and Vida merely shrugged and ran inside the house shouting something about videogames. Maddie ran over to her mother tightly clutching her camcorder. _

"_Mommy," she began in a worried voice, "Why is the lightning changing color?" _

_Helena pressed her lips together tightly. She didn't have time to tell her daughter the truth. Kneeling in front of Maddie and taking her hands, Helena looked her in the eyes and stated seriously, "Madison, I need for you to go inside and stay there until it is safe to come out." Looking back at the sky she continued, "There is something I need to take care of."_

_Maddie was terrified of leaving her mother, especially with something bad drawing near. In a pleading voice she cried, "Mommy, I don't want to leave you!" Pulling her Barbie camcorder to her chest she continued, "I want to help you!" _

_Frustration overwhelmed Helena. A terrible evil was coming. That evil would more than likely harm her daughter despite the fact that the girl was a mere child; "Over my dead body!" She thought fiercely. Sternly she said, "Madison this is no time for you to be stubborn."_

_Maddie pouted and stomped her foot, "Why can't I help you if something bad is going to happen Mommy?" A crack of thunder drowned out Helena's intended reply. _

_Sighing Helena turned toward the door and called for her other daughter. "Vida! Come take Madison quickly please!"_

_Not knowing why they were being forced inside when there was such a cool-looking storm outside, but hearing the urgency in her mother's voice, Vida quickly appeared at her side. Taking Maddie's hand she said, "Come on Maddie. Let's go in my room and play Pirates with Chip. You're great at that game!"_

_Biting her lip, Madison cast one last worried look at her mother before following her sister's lead. Before the door closed behind her, Madison heard Helena shout, "Magical source, Mystic Force." Then in a cool voice she added, "Hello, Vanessa."_

"_Helena," A strong female voice that was filled with venom called out. Vanessa was tall with brown hair that was cut as short as Vida's and had wild streaks of orange. Her eyes were steely silver and they were narrowed as they glared the Blue Mystic Ranger down. Vanessa wore a sleeveless black leather vest that stopped at her stomach. Tight black leather pants encased slim legs followed by black knee-length boots. Violet eye shadow highlighted by a layer of silver made her eyes all the more intimidating. _

"_Are your babies locked up safely in the house?" Vanessa crooned in a sickeningly sweet voice. _

"_They're safe," Helena replied tersely._

"_Excellent," Vanessa replied, with a look of hunger in her eyes. "The less distractions, the more fun it'll be for me to destroy you! Now are you sure your babies didn't inherit our genes?"_

"_I'm positive," Helena answered._

"_What a shame," Vanessa remarked in a mockingly disappointed voice. "I guess that means you're the last one on our hit list."_

"_I guess so," Helena commented darkly. She whipped out her magi staff. "I'm going to end your evil cycle once and for all! Magi staff! Cyclone power!"_

_A whirlwind of water rushed toward Vanessa, lifting the Dark sorceress high into the air. With a shriek of rage, Vanessa brandished her staff and called out, "Hail storm!"_

_Unlike a typical hail storm, these ice bits were like tiny shards of glass being hurled at Helena. She easily dodged the majority of them, using her Magi Staff to repel them by spinning it with a mere twirl of her wrist. However a few shards managed to rip through her uniform in a few places. Helena winced, but made no effort to show her pain. She sent a tidal wave Vanessa's way which the Dark Sorceress turned into a wave of ice._

* * *

_Inside Vida's room_

"_Come on Maddie," Vida called as she skipped into her room, her reluctant sister in tow. "We're gonna play Pirates!" She flipped open a small wooden trunk filled with clothing that was normally used for dress-up. Vida pulled out a large pirate hat and placed it on her sister's head. "You can be the captain!"_

_Madison paid no attention to either Vida or Chip who was staring at her curiously. Instead she focused on the window which showed dark skies and pouring rain. Fear for her mother's safety gripped her heart; her knuckles going from tan to white as she clutched her Barbie camcorder, the small device that tethered her to her sanity. _

"_Maddie?" Chip questioned softly as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" _

_Although she didn't turn to face him; Madison opened her mouth to respond when a crack of thunder followed by the harsh cry of a woman in pain caused her to scream, "_Mommy!_" Acting quickly, she shoved her camcorder into Chip's hands, barely pausing to answer Vida's question of where she was going. She called over her shoulder as she stumbled down the stairs, "I'm going to help Mommy!" She ignored Vida's insistent pleas that told her to remain inside._

_Madison pushed the door open and was immediately soaked. A flash of lightning temporarily blinded her before she noticed her mother's fallen form, not too far from a beautiful woman who looked similar to Vida whom was laughing at her mother's pitiful state. Shrieking, Madison darted over to her mother checking for wounds. Strangely, there were none._

"_I can't believe you de-morphed from a mere shove!" The strange woman cackled. Although the phrase, "de-morphed" caught Madison's attention, she forced herself to put her curiosity at the back of her mind. She shook her mother. "Mommy, Mommy! Get up!" Oh how she wished her father wasn't away on a business trip!_

_Madison didn't notice as Vanessa's lips curled into a predatory smirk. "Well isn't this deliciously convenient," She sneered. "I can get rid of both the actual and perpetual threat all in one night."_

"_I told you my daughter doesn't have the gift!" Helena snapped; cringing when she saw that she was intensifying her daughter's crying, unaware that her little one's tears were actually of joy and relief._

_Helena turned to Maddie, "Madison get back in the house and stay there."_

"_No!" Maddie cried, tears streaming down her face. "The evil witch lady will hurt you!"_

"_Mommy is not the only one who's going to get hurt around here," Vanessa cackled. With a casual flick of her wrist, Vanessa sent a gale of ice wind toward Madison, knocking her to the ground a few feet away from her mother. A crack was heard as the little girl burst into more tears, now clutching her ankle._

"Madison!_"_ _Helena shrieked. Vanessa laughed at her distraught voice._

"_And now to be rid of the little one! Prisiare de Heladaire!" Vanessa thrust her staff at Maddie, a look of cruelty in her steely eyes. A jet of silver light sailed toward Madison but never reached its true mark. Helena had managed to get to her feet and take the hit that was intended for her daughter. Its light engulfed her body as a piercing chill snaked its way to her very core. The Dark magic worked so swiftly, that Helena had no time to neither scream nor gasp. When the aura faded, Helena stood, but no longer as flesh and blood but as a statue of ice._

"Mommy!" _Madison screamed. She remained on the ground, absolutely frozen with fear and shock. _

_V__anessa frowned, her crimson lips curling with disdain. "Not my intended plan," She muttered. "I had hoped to prolong the witch's suffering by imprisoning her daughter; however my task is complete. The Mistress shall be pleased."With a sweep of her arm, Vanessa summoned the sculpture to her side. "Don't cry Sweetie," Vanessa crooned to the sobbing Maddie using a sickly sweet voice. "Mommy's in good hands." Madison merely stared at her with tears filling and spilling from her large doe brown eyes. _

_Vanessa pouted with mock hurt, "Oh, come now. Don't look at me like that. Mommy and I were simply playing a game." In a colder voice she added, "And she lost." Waving her hand, Vanessa silently ordered the swirling clouds of black and violet to surround both her and Helena, whisking them away to another dimension_.

_Madison curled up into a ball and wept silently. She barely heard Vida and Chip's footsteps as they ran to her side. When she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder, she refused to look up. "Maddie," Vida wheeled, "Come on, you gotta get up. The storm's over, everything is okay. This is just rain."_

"_Um, Vida?" Chip began uncertainly. "Where's your mom?"_

_The future Mystic Sprite looked up from her sister and scanned the backyard. There were several large puddles, fallen limbs struck down from the great oak and across the street; cables had been snapped. However, there was absolutely no sign of her mother._

"_M-Maddie?" Vida asked as her lip began to tremble. "Wh-where's M-Mommy?" _

_Gathering strength, Madison looked up. "She's gone Vida."_

_Vida whirled around to face her, "Wh-what?"_

"_Mommy's gone Vida," Madison repeated. "There was this mean lady. She looked like an evil sorceress. She and Mommy got into a huge battle. Mommy lost and the sorceress took her away."_

_Vida burst into tears. Putting his arms around Vida, Chip looked at Maddie and asked, "Can we get her back? I mean, there's gotta be some way to defeat the evil!"_

_Maddie stared at the ground. "I know there has to be a way Chip," she began slowly. "But I don't know how we're going to find that way."_

* * *

That day was ten years ago. Vida and I still haven't found a way to bring our mother back from that sorceress's grasp. My sister is beginning to lose faith, I can tell. But I refuse to give up, for there is certain knowledge that I have that Vida doesn't. That sorceress thought my mother was the last Mystic Mermaid. But my mother had lied to her. There _is_ another Mystic Mermaid. And that Mystic is _me_.

* * *

Yay!! The first chapter is done! Don't worry; things will become happier later in the story. There'll be adventure, drama and yes, some romance. Perhaps even a triangle of sorts. ; ) I'm pretty sure you're also wondering what happened to the ice queen herself if Vanessa is the one who froze Maddie's mother. There's only one way to find out….

Read and review please!!


	2. How It All Began

**Icy Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the Strigoi, but I do own Vanessa, Castalia and any OCs to come. This chapter's probably like a T+ instead of an M for violence...lol.**

**Chapter 2: How It All Began**

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk heading for home; the rain pouring steadily on me. I never mind the rain of course. Some girls at school whom are the vain fashionista types always either cringe or shriek when the rain falls onto their stylized hair. However the rain is always refreshing and wonderful to me. It feels like a purifying agent, one that rids me of dark emotions and tainted thoughts.

Although I'm merely steps away from my front door, I can already hear the heated voices of my father and sister. I know what the argument is about. It's time for my father to call in a refill for his prescription of heart medication. Shortly after our mother had been captured by Vanessa, our father was diagnosed with blood pressure so high, it was out of control. Vida and I always believed it was due to heartache; Dad missing Mom.

Having now reached our house, I glanced briefly into the window to see Vida gesturing wildly and stamping her foot for emphasis on whatever point she's trying to make. I chuckled quietly. Vida can argue all she wants with Dad, but she and I both know her efforts are going to be useless. Dad is one stubborn man. Not wanting to be dragged into the argument, I found myself drifting toward the backyard. I wind up at the tree house Chip, Vida, Xander and I all used to spend endless hours in. Deciding that the tree house would be a perfect place to get out of the rain and immerse myself into a few memories, I began to climb.

Up in the tree house, I crawled over to a corner where a large treasure chest sat. Lifting the brass clasp, I peered inside and smiled at what I saw. There, amongst a myriad of dresses, hats, plastic jewelry and capes lay two wooden staffs. The wooden rods were carved by Vida and my grandfather, we did the decorating. I picked my staff up; it had light blue ribbon winding around its length, pearls twining their way around that. Several shells dotted the staff, on the top my staff adorned a large circular bauble with a deep blue wave painted on it. _Too bad that wave isn't a mermaid's tail_, I mused silently while chuckling to myself. I remember before decorating my staff I had taken it with me to the beach and soaked it for hours in water hoping to capture the salty scent and have it with me forever. The power of curiosity overwhelming me, I take a quick whiff, inhaling the tang of the sea. I grinned. Apparently I truly did manage to forever have a part of the sea. I gently twirled the staff in my hands, beginning to lose myself in the memories of when Vida and I would spend hours pretending that we were sorceresses and that our tree house was our cottage. I remember we started that game after our tree house was built, after Mom was taken away by the sorceress Vanessa. Vida and I would imagine we were training to go rescue the beautiful queen, the damsel in distress. I gripped my staff tighter. As soon as Udonna, Leanbow and Nick get back, that pretend training is going to become reality.

I smiled as I remembered the red mystic ranger. When Nick first came to Briarwood, he was so reluctant about believing in magic that the magic rejected him. But when he came back to 

rescue us from Koragg, he did believe in the magic; and in return the magic embraced him, granting him the gift of the phoenix. The power of fire. Along with the power of fire, Nick became the leader of the Power Rangers. I have to admit, there times when Nick was still doubtful and hesitant in his decisions; but perhaps it had to do with his lack of strong friendships and us not knowing what his childhood had been like and what values were instilled in him. However just because Nick was hesitant in magical situations didn't mean he lacked confidence. He had a boundless amount of confidence.

Before I could dwell on more memories of Nick, the sound of the rope ladder knocking against the tree brought me out of my reverie. Thinking it was my sister after losing the argument, a mischievous grin came across my face. In a sly voice I asked, "Did you lose the battle so quickly V?"

Surprisingly, my sister's voice didn't answer me. "Actually, I still think they're still arguing."

Recognizing the familiar male voice, I peered out the window. "Chip?"

My redheaded friend poked his cheery face into the tree house. "Plus one more," He replied with a grin.

"That would be me," Xander announced in his thick Australian accent as he clambered in after Chip. His brown eyes fell on my staff. "Aren't we a little too young to be playing dress up Madison?" He teased.

"Not according to my inner child," I cheekily replied. I nodded to the other staff that lay in the chest. "Vida has one too."

Chip leaned across me and picked up Vida's staff. Vida's staff had light purple ribbon winding around its base. There were several black roses adorning it with a fairy doll clad in black, purple and silver on top. I smiled at it. "Vida used to call it her punk magi staff."

"There's no trace of pink on it," Xander observed.

"V hated pink before she became a Power Ranger, remember?" Chip reminded him. He then frowned thoughtfully before sniffing Vida's staff. "Is that…cherry blossom?"

"Yep," I replied with a grin. "There really isn't such a thing as a punkish scent, but Vida liked it."

The boys chuckled. "Punkish scent?" Xander asked. I merely shrugged.

"Well you know Vida."

As I retrieved my sister's staff from Chip and was about to place it, along with my own staff, a flash of brilliant red caught my eye and a lump rose in my throat. I knew what that patch of red was. It was Nick's baby blanket. He'd entrusted it to my care weeks ago. Wordlessly I grasped the soft material and held it close. Just merely holding Nick's blanket brought me a sense of comfort, hope and heartache all at the same time. I held it tighter like a beloved teddy bear.

You miss him don't you?" Chip asked; his voice full of sympathy. I jumped when he spoke. I had completely forgotten that he and Xander were still in the tree house with me. I quickly shut my eyes to prevent any tears from spilling. I nodded for response.

"We all miss him," Xander said as he gave me a one-armed hug. I smiled tightly, eyes remaining shut. Who knew these two plus a piece of material could make me so emotional?

"Hello, what's this?" Xander asked. "Madison, since when do you leave your beloved books lying around abandoned?"

I opened my eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him, "I beg your pardon?"

He lifted a large white book from the wooden chest. He smirked, "I highly doubt that this is V's."

"True," I muttered as I took the book from him. Laying it on my lap, I flipped through the first few pages, comprehension dawning. "Oh I know what this is."

"What is it?" Chip asked eagerly.

I laughed lightly. "I guess you could call it a biography throughout the generations. There are stories and legends; which I know _are_ stories, but the stories are fact and the legends are merely tales that we wish were true." I glanced at the boys seated on either side of me. "If that makes any sense."

Xander looked me in the eye and grinned, "That's all right Maddie; this is how you usually explain things."

"It is?" Both boys nodded. I fought down a blush and merely grinned as I scanned the worn and crinkly pages. Wait a minute, I recognize that language…

Apparently Chip read my mind for he asked in a stunned voice, "Is that the language of the ancients?"

"It _is_," Xander answered in an equally awed voice.

I voiced the question that was on all our minds. "How does my family know of this text? We're not magical." Rolling my eyes at my own naivety I continued, "But if that were the case then my mom would never have been kidnapped." I tried to dredge up a memory. "I can remember Vanessa teasing my mom about demorphing." I gasped as another memory came back to me. "The epic battle of the Mystic Sprite and the Mystic Mermaid! My family is magic! At least Mom is."

"What battle?" Xander asked, frowning. "I know that you and Vida have powers, but your mom?"

"It makes sense," Chip put in. "We'd have to get our powers from somewhere. It's not like Nick is the only one who has magic in his blood and we have our elemental powers on loan."

I glanced down at the book and began to read the ancient language. "It says over five hundred years ago nature flourished and thrived from the magic fed on it by the Mystics. There were five guardians of magic; Phoenix Astraios commanded the fierce power of fire, Sprite Vienta controlled all winds, Garuda Lustros held the brilliant power of lightning, Mermaid Mariana possessed the serene yet deadly power of the waters and Minotaur Aarde, sorcerer of the strong and powerful magic of the earth. For three centuries, life under their reign was peaceful. It seemed to be impossible for Dark magic to exist. However the Mystics were quite aware that Dark magic existed and that the breakout of war was on the horizon."

"_When war did indeed erupt; the Dark magic spread its wickedness and misery over the world slowly seeping into and affecting the good magic. Fires blazed, destroying many homes. Lightning struck down people. Plants withered away, crops crumbling. Seas ravaged and winds howled. The suffering mortals blamed the Mystics for their sorrows who in turn began to accuse each other for the destruction and for not doing anything to stop it. They battled each other for months. The Mystics nearly became the cause of one another's destruction. It wasn't until the wise and harmonious Mystic Mermaid, Mariana, stepped in and appealed to her friends and comrades; and persuaded them to open their eyes to the truth and to the real Evil magic that was causing so much pain and strife."_

"_The Mystics banded together to fight off the Darkness and re-establish light, peace and harmony to the world. This battle lasted for several decades; each side seemingly victorious for a moment before their adversary would rise again. It looked as if the war of Dark versus Light had come to a stalemate. One night when the Mystics were battling; Vienta looked up to see Lustros come crashing to the ground. Distraught to see her beloved injured, she ran to his side._

_He was severely wounded; blood gushing, it appeared as if claws had raked through him from the neck to his wrist. His breathing became ragged as his sapphire eyes began to dim and lose focus. Delicately laying a slim hand on his chest, Vienta tried to bring him back to consciousness. 'Lustros, my love you must wake up.' Moving her hand to the side of his face she implored, 'Darling you must come back to me. Please. Tell me who attacked you so brutally.'_

"_At the sound of his beloved's voice, Lustros opened his eyes to see the Mystic Sprite kneeling over him. He managed a ghost of a smile as he whispered, 'My love…Vienta…my time is running out…however you must know…' He was cut off by Vienta's choked sobs and thick tears that fell onto his face._

'_Lustros no!' Vienta had cried. 'Don't leave me please! I cannot bear a life without you! Think of Castalia! She will be devastated! Please Lustros! No, no…'_

'_Vienta,' The Mystic Garuda said sternly. 'This is no time for you to be acting like a child my dear. Now you must listen to what I have to say or else our daughter will lose both of us.' _

_Vienta forced her tears to subside. 'I'm listening.' _

'_The Strigoi are formidable creatures…they will stop at nothing to destroy us…their claws…they are poisonous and are either meant to …turn you into one of them…or kill you…' Lustros laughed weakly and slightly bitterly. 'Apparently…I was the latter purpose…'_

'_Lustros stop speaking like this!' Vienta cried. 'You are going to live!'_

'_Vienta…' Lustros began; a trace of a growl in his voice._

_Vienta interrupted him. 'Mariana!' She screamed. The Mystic Mermaid blasted a demon with a jet of arctic cold water before swiftly running to her sister's side._

'_Vienta, what's wrong?' Mariana demanded of her sister. She looked down and saw Lustros's devastating wound. Mariana let out a horrified gasp. 'Strigoi!' _

'_You have to heal him!' Vienta commanded._

"'_I shall try,' Mariana replied as she knelt beside her comrade and friend. She placed her hands above his wounds; a bright turquoise light pulsating from them. 'You should get back to the battle,' Mariana advised her sister, never taking her silver eyes off of Lustros. _

'_Don't let him die,' Vienta pleaded before taking to the skies._

_Mariana bit her lip, never answering her sister. Lustros's life force was fading rapidly. His very magical being deteriorating. Nevertheless she was determined to help her friend in any way possible, for his sake, her sister's sake and to help bring back light into the world. Calling on all the healing magic within the seas and her own being, Mariana focused the magic on closing the wound." _

"_Lustros, whom had been resting his eyes, opened them to see the Mystic Mermaid hovering over him; concentrating on healing him. He knew that she was pushing herself beyond her limits because she had never dealt with such Dark magic like that of the Strigoi. He also knew that she was treading dangerously close to Death's realm and he would not let her fall. 'Mariana,' he began. 'You must cease your efforts. I will not let you sacrifice yourself for my sake.'_

'_I can save you!' Mariana insisted. 'I know I can!'_

'_Mariana, I have accepted the fact that I am going to die,' Lustros stated calmly. Briefly her silver eyes met his golden ones. 'Let me go in peace and concentrate on helping Vienta and Castalia heal.'_

_Ever stubborn as her sister, Mariana called out, 'Astraios! Please, lend me your assistance!' _

_The Mystic Phoenix landed beside Mariana. 'What can I do to help?' He asked. _

'_My strength is leaving,' Mariana stated in a strained voice. 'Help me heal Lustros.'_

_Although his healing skills weren't as adept as his closest friend's, Astraios nodded once before placing his hands over Mariana's; warm red light emanating from them. Together, the fused __elemental magic began to heal Lustros. Mariana's magic extracting the venom from the Garuda's body; Astraios's magic closing the gaping wound. _

_Mariana narrowed her eyes as she focused on releasing more of her magic into the process of purifying the venom. An arm looped itself around her waist, gently pulling her away. Irritated at this lack of concentration, Mariana looked up and into the blue eyes of Astraios. 'What do you think you're doing? Lustros needs our help!'"_

"'_I'm well aware of that Mariana,' Astraios replied. 'But I'm not about to let you over exert yourself especially when you asked for my help and know I can give it. Your energy is running low. Let me help you both.'_

_The Mystic Mermaid relented. 'All right, I do appreci—' _

'_Vienta!' Aarde shouted. Looking up, Astraios and Mariana saw the Mystic Sprite get knocked to the ground by one of the Strigoi who proceeded to continue its attack._

'_No!' Lustros yelled as he shot up from his spot on the ground; knocking his healers over in the process._

'_Lustros, no!' Mariana and Astraios cried. 'Come back!'_

_The Mystic Garuda refused to listen; he had to get to Vienta, injured or otherwise. He gritted his teeth as pain pulsed from the wound on his arm. Carelessly he draped a talon-covered hand over it as he increased his_ _speed. _

_Vienta lay sprawled on the ground gasping for fresh air. Weakly she lifted her head as she assessed her body for and physical damage. All she knew of was that she definitely had a torn_ _wing._ 'I hope Mariana finishes healing Lustros soon,_'_ _she thought wearily. As she tried to sit up,_ _Vienta noticed a large shadow looming over her. Tilting her head back, she noticed it was the same Strigoi who had sent her hurtling back to the earth. Her eyes barely had time to fill with fear for she saw just beyond her attacker, Lustros was flying toward them. Vienta's thoughts turned desperate._ 'Oh Lustros my stubborn fool! Why couldn't you have waited for my sister to finish healing you?!'

"_Lustros's golden eyes widened as the Strigoi reared back to strike his beloved. 'Get away from her!' He roared. Lightning crackled from his claws as he flew in and ripped across the Strigoi's side. Its shriek was a deafening scream that caused both Mystics to cringe. Hissing with rage, the Strigoi turned from Vienta and pounced on Lustros._

_Lustros and the Strigoi tumbled through the sky, Lustros barely being able to manage an escape by using a blast of lightning. He fumbled for the crossbow at his hip. Grasping the weapon, he placed an arrow in its stock and took aim. His finger barely brushed the trigger when the Strigoi came toward him with incredible speed. Lustros had no time to blink let alone gasp before the Strigoi wrapped its hand around his throat, its poisoned claws sinking into his delicate flesh._

"_Immediately, Lustros's eyes faded from a brilliant gold to a lackluster yellow as his body fell slack in his killer's grip. The Strigoi let out a satisfied shriek; its blood red eyes glimmering with incessant malice. Carelessly, it released its hold on Lustros letting him slam into the earth._

'_Lustros! NO!!' Vienta screamed. Her voice was wracked with sobs as she ran over to him. She knelt beside his still form and gently placed a hand on his cheek. She shivered; his skin was ice cold. His chest was not moving and his eyes were devoid of any and all light. Refusing to believe that her soul mate was gone Vienta called in a sharp voice, 'Mariana!' _

_The Mystic Mermaid was at her sister's side in a heartbeat. 'Oh…' Was all she could manage. _

'_Heal him,' Vienta said curtly. _

_Mariana looked at her sideways, her silver eyes filled with doubt. 'Vienta, I-I don't th—'_

'_Didn't you hear me?!' Vienta demanded incredulously. 'Heal him!'_

_Biting her lip, Mariana fell to her knees and summoned her healing powers forth. Instantly, Astraios was with her trying to heal Lustros. 'I know it's useless, but we've got to do everything we can to make her feel better,' he whispered. His silver-eyed companion nodded. 'Very well.'_

_Meanwhile Aarde was trying to assuage Vienta's fears and prevent her from doing anything rash. 'Lustros will be fine,' he said soothingly. 'Have faith in your sister and our friend.'_

_This did little to settle her fears and cease her pacing. 'He's gone, he's gone, I know he's gone,' The Mystic Sprite chanted despairingly. 'What was I thinking, asking Mariana to use her powers?' She placed a hand at her brow. 'To just have a shred of hope!' _

"_Mariana turned toward her sister, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 'Vienta, I-I'm so sorry my sister,' Her voice cracked. 'The Strigoi's poison…it was much too quick.'_

_Vienta looked beyond her sister toward the motionless body of the fallen Mystic Garuda. His eyes were empty, his tan skin fading to a chilling grey. Blood seeped out of his wounds. No longer was it the usual garnet but was tainted to black. Streams of silver and spilled out of him; his magic was flying back to its home within the elements until it found a new host. Lustros, her life-long companion, lover and father of their daughter Castalia was dead. Vienta knew he was gone the moment he had flown in to save her. She accepted the absolute finality that came with his death; but that did not mean that his murder was okay. Her acceptance of his death did not mean that Lustros would go unavenged._

_As if reading her sister's mind; Mariana stood up and said warningly, 'Vienta don't do anything hasty. If we're going to strike back we need to think things through and approach this rationally.'_

'_Oh, I've already done some thinking,' Vienta replied darkly. 'And believe me when I say this; rationality disappeared from existence the moment Lustros was killed.'_

_Astraios stepped in. 'Vienta maybe you should—'_

'_Maybe you should either help me, or back off and get out of my way,' The Mystic Sprite spat as she stalked past the Phoenix and took to the skies._

"_Vienta growled as she came across a group of Strigoi. With a wave of her hands she sent a blast of wind their way causing them to barrel into a mountain created by Aarde; shattering a good portion of it. 'That was for me,' she spat. 'And this is for Lustros!' Vienta called forth two cyclones that engulfed the demons. Flicking her wrist, the wind became so strong and powerful that it ripped through the Strigoi's armor as if the element had transformed into blades._

_A dark smirk worked its way onto Vienta's face as she listened to the screams of agonizing pain coming from Lustros's murderers. She was about to increase the power of the tornado when a battle cry roared from behind her._

"'_Who has been tormenting my children?' A decidedly male voice growled. Vienta whirled around to face a much larger Strigoi whose decorated armor indicated that he was the leader of the monsters. _

_Vienta raised her chin defiantly, 'I did.'_

_The Strigoi cocked his head, an interested and bloodthirsty gleam coming into his eyes. 'Oh really?' He asked. 'And why pray tell would you do such a thing?'_

'_Because your beasts killed Lustros!' The Mystic Sprite spat._

_The alpha Strigoi's garnet eyes flickered down briefly to gaze upon the lifeless body of the Mystic Garuda before meeting Vienta's seething gaze. 'My children were bored,' He replied carelessly in his silky voice. 'They merely wanted to play.'_

"'_Play?!'_ _Vienta growled. Her eyes narrowed to slits. 'I'll show you playtime!'_ _Concentrating, Vienta called forth the winds of the North, South, East and West. Through her fingers the air twisted and turned; caressed by her magic it bent and melded until it looked like a swarm of blades. With a toss of her head the blades sped through the sky diving toward the alpha Strigoi._

_She smirked at the hisses and roars of pain. 'And that's only the beginning,' she thought bitterly. Vienta readied herself to attack once more when she noticed as the wind blades faded the alpha Strigoi was nowhere in sight. In his place were two Strigoi doubled over in agony. 'He summoned two lackeys to protect his own hide. Typical.'_

"_Vienta spun around, he was nowhere in _plain_ sight. Closing her eyes to hone in on her adversary's aura; Vienta didn't realize that she had left herself as a vulnerable target. With double the speed of the Strigoi who attacked Lustros; the alpha Strigoi charged toward Vienta and was on her in a matter of seconds. He threw her into the mountain then flew after her. He closed his clawed hands around her throat. 'Stupid little pixie,' he snarled. 'Did you honestly think you'd be able to strike _me_?' He let out a bark of laughter before raking his claws through her._

'_Vienta, no!' Mariana screamed from below. Before she knew it, Astraios had wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her into the air. _

'_Vienta, you've gotta fight this!' He shouted._

'_Sister! You must not let the Dark magic touch you!' Mariana cried. The two flew closer toward the shaking Mystic Sprite only to be repelled by a shield of crackling Dark energy that sent the two crashing back toward the ground. _

"_Vienta's amber went wide with horror and pain as she clutched her abdomen, doubling over. Silver and pink magic were spewing from her wound while back magic seeped into her body. Her whole being trembled as the evil corrupted her, causing her body to contort with each pulsing spasm that tainted her heart and soul. Not only did this transformation affect her magic, it affected Vienta's appearance as well. Her skin went from being sun-kissed to alabaster. Her clothing became black leather. Claws grew from the ends of her fingertips while her wings turned from beautiful, delicate wings to hard and slightly scaly black wings. But the most shocking transformation Vienta underwent were the color of her eyes. They went from soft amber to cold and steely blood red. _

_When the transformation was complete, Vienta straightened, looking deep into the alpha Strigoi's eyes. He grinned; his smile dripping with malice. 'I think I prefer you much better this way my dear,' he said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. 'You must be ravished though,' he went on. His twisted smirk growing as he eyed the panicked Mystics from below. He beckoned Vienta forward. 'Come, Sweetheart, let us feed.'_

'_Yes my master,' Vienta replied, her once sweet soprano voice tinted with darkness. She eyed her former comrades with a hungry gleam in her soulless eyes. 'Let's feast.' _

'_No Vienta!' Mariana cried as she noticed her sister's stare._

'_The side of good and Light lose two warriors…' Aarde began pensively._

'_While the side of Darkness just got a whole lot stronger,' Astraios finished."_

To be continued…………………

* * *

Whoo!! After two weeks this chapter is _done!_ And of course our story of the ancient Mystics isn't quite done, so you're just gonna have to sit back and relax while I work on the next chapter. Until then, read and review please!

Starry


	3. Sacrificing the One

**Icy Vengeance**

**Chapter 3: Sacrificing the One**

* * *

_Mariana stared at her sister; a look of pure horror and grief etched in her silver eyes. She couldn't believe how quickly her life was spiraling downward! First she and her friends are dragged into an unwarranted war; then one of her best friends is killed and there was nothing she could do about it and now her sister had been forcibly turned against them. Vienta had been taken advantage of as she grieved over the loss of her lover Lustros; and was now eyeing her former comrades with a look of hunger, malice and absolutely no regret._

_The Mystic Mermaid gulped as Vienta, the Alpha Strigoi and his "children" began flying toward Aarde, Astraios and herself at incredible speed. She barely felt herself being lifted away from an oncoming clawed hand. Mariana looked up to see that Astraios had flown in and pulled her out of danger. Glancing down she noticed that Aarde had taken off, strong legs moving him swiftly away._

"_Mariana," Astraios's charismatic and slightly hardened voice snapped her back to reality. "Are you ready?" He asked, gently tightening his grip on her slim arm._

"_Yes," she replied, her voice getting a cold edge all of its own. Soaring through the air; Astraios pulled back his arm then flung Mariana forward. _

_Mariana stretched out her arms toward two Strigoi who were flying close to ocean awaiting orders from their master. In one swift motion she knocked them into the water, hands locked around their throats, eyes ablaze with silver fury. Together the three magical creatures plummet into the harsh, unforgiving waters. To the sorceress of any and all things water; the ocean had a calming effect allowing her to control her adrenaline rush and focus on the task at hand. And while the ocean is what Mariana called home, to the Strigoi, the cold shock of the water caused temporary paralysis. It was like a slow seeping poison, and it gave Mariana enough time to murmur an incantation that would strip them of their Dark magic._

_The Strigoi let out garbled screams as they struggled to fight back. But their efforts were to no avail. In the water the Mystic Mermaid clearly had the upper hand and she planned on using that fact to its fullest advantage. Her beautiful eyes blazed silver flames as she yelled out; "Uthe Zorchaicos!!" _

_The Strigoi shuddered and convulsed. Their glittering crimson eyes turned solid black as an aura of darkness pulsed from them; streaming from the eye sockets and dissipating shortly after being touched by the pure magic of good that resonated in the water. Once the streaming black light faded, the Strigoi's bodies began to change. To Mariana's surprise and slight horror, the grayish alabaster skin of the demons softened to the warm pink flush of a human's coloring. Eyelids closed over innocent blue and brown eyes. Mariana's alarm heightened as the humans went limp and began to sink. Swiftly she swam after them, a thought crossing her mind._ "These Strigoi were merely possessed humans! Innocent mortals who were victimized! What kind of monster is the Alpha Strigoi?"

_Her slender hands grasped the clothes the drowning humans were wearing and swiftly swam up to the surface, placing them on the shore. The Mystic Mermaid studied the unconscious humans. One was male, the other female. Both were quite young. Perhaps they were lovers? While Mariana didn't know that the humans' history; she did know that both weren't breathing. Placing her hands over their mouths, she willed the water out of their lungs and onto the grass. As she watched their chests rise and fall with air, Mariana felt a sharp pain lance through her left side._

_Gasping, Mariana clutched her side and looked down to see scarlet blood seep through her hands and down her turquoise tail. Quickly she healed it however the wound did not completely disappear; it left behind a livid red scar on from her waist to the first curves of her tail. Healers could never completely restore themselves to perfection; it was just a natural price for the healers to pay. Out of the corner of her eye, Mariana noticed a giant harpoon that was slowly sinking beneath the ocean's surface._

"_Stupid mermaid," A voice snarled. Looking up, Mariana noticed a Strigoi hovering over her. He was bald with a muscular form. Large arms were crossed over a leather vest and his red eyes sneered down at her. "Wasting our dark magic like that." She looked quizzically at him. "After a certain period of time these humans," here the Strigoi spat his final word as if it were repulsive. "Become our brethren." Mariana's eyes became etched with pain as they flickered toward her sister in the sky. Vienta was attacking Aarde. And the blows she was dealing him were relentless._

"_You should have left those vermin in the water," the Strigoi spat as he eyed the unconscious humans. His hateful words snapped Mariana's gaze towards him. She scowled up at him. "Rescuing these mortals is not a decision I regret making!"_

_The Strigoi regarded her coolly. "Oh really?" he asked. "Even though they could have killed you?"_

"_Who's to say you would have treated me differently?" The Mystic Mermaid sneered. _

_The Strigoi's lip curled into a smirk. "That is true," he conceded. "And I highly doubt I would want to be saved." Turning to fly back to his brethren; the Strigoi paused, looked at Mariana and said, "The period of time I mentioned earlier? Once a new Strigoi kills, he or she cannot revert back to being a human." Not bothering to relish at the look of horror on the Mystic Mermaid's pretty face, the Strigoi flew away._

_Mariana looked towards the battle in the sky. From her vantage point in the waters it was difficult for Mariana to pinpoint her sister; there were numerous amounts of demons flying about in the sky attacking both Astraios and Aarde. She raised an eyebrow, her horror briefly replaced by miff. "_What, am I viewed as so weak I'm not even worth fighting against?"_ Quickly she dismissed her bitterness and continued scanning the skies for her sister._

_Finally she spotted Vienta's shock of violet hair. The now evil Mystic Sprite reared back, about to hurl her deadly wind blades at Aarde who was too distracted batting off Strigoi to pay her notice. Remembering her attacker's parting words, Mariana leaped back onto the land, her tail transforming into legs and screamed, "Vienta, no!!" _

_Hearing her sister's voice; Vienta froze for a moment, her old self flashing over her malicious glare. Her hesitation gave Astraios an opening who seized the precious few seconds he had to barrel into Vienta's side, the wind blades missing Aarde by mere inches._

_Vienta lay dazed, barely hearing Astraios's pleas for her to come to her senses. Instead a haughty, gravelly voice crept into her mind. "Yes, my dear," the voice whispered. "Come to your senses and continue in aiding us as we bring down the Mystics!" A shadow fell over her eyes as she smiled and answered, "Yes my master." With amazingly increased reflexes, she grabbed Astraios by the throat and flung him into Aarde, the two male Mystics striking the ground painfully. "Vienta stop this!" Aarde yelled as he struggled to dodge her vicious blows. Trying to get in an attack using a thorny vine; the Mystic Minotaur instead had to dodge a flame ball Astraios attempted to strike Vienta with yet watched it get redirected by her wind toward his comrade._

_Meanwhile Mariana who had seen the shadow that slid over Vienta's eyes knew that her sister was under the mind control of the alpha Strigoi. She slunk toward the demon who was flying high above the battlefield simply observing. Vienta's blood still dripped from his claws, his tainted aura nearly asphyxiating Mariana who was on the ground._

_Renowned as a healer, Mariana truly preferred to use her magical gifts for treating wounds and as a last resort for violence. However the alpha Strigoi had one of her friends murdered and now he simply watched as her possessed sister batter her two friends. The Water Sorceress was _not_ going to stand for that. Closing her eyes, Mariana summoned all of the magic that resided within her very being._

_She felt the cool rush of water magic surging through her veins to her fingertips. Water mingled with silver pulses of magic as it swirled around Mariana's hands. The water became colder and harder. Eventually Mariana was in control of thousands of shards of ice; each one as sharp as a dagger. When Mariana opened her eyes, they were pools of blazing silver zeroing in on the alpha Strigoi. With a powerful sweep of her arms, the Mystic Mermaid sent the ice shards upward, a reverse shower of unyielding glass knives about to do some serious damage to the demonic leader._

_The alpha Strigoi, caught off guard by the thousands of shards of ice that blocked his view of the battlefield was forced to endure being cut by many of Mariana's creation before finding an open window in her surprise attack and put up a shield that bounced off the rest. Grinding his teeth in frustration at himself for overlooking the Mermaid's ability's as that of a mere healer, the alpha Strigoi let out a roar, his eyes glowing blood red as he dove toward Mariana with a speed that would have rivaled Lustros's power. _

_He knocked Mariana to the ground, pinning her to the earth by her throat. The Mermaid's arms began to flail as she tried to shove the large demon off. Oxygen could not reach her lungs; her mind began to shut down. In her haze Mariana summoned a jewel encrusted dagger, its blade made of enchanted ice. Using whatever energy that wasn't sapped out of her body; Mariana thrust her arm upward, the daggering sinking into the alpha Strigoi's flesh, a point of light touching the core of darkness that replaced a heart._

_Unused to such pure light magic, the alpha Strigoi recoiled from Mariana as if burned. He screamed as he felt a swift coldness sweep through him. He was going to be turned into ice from the inside out! Growling at the fact that he was going to be severely weakened the alpha Strigoi made one last desperate attempt to take Mariana down. As the Mystic Mermaid struggled to catch her breath, the demon ripped through her side reopening her wound and filling her blood with a slow-seeping paralysis poison. Mariana collapsed back onto the rocky surface, her silver eyes blank. Her awareness of her surroundings faded rapidly. Mariana barely heard the shouts of her comrades; barely felt the warmth of the rising sun. She just made out the flapping wings of the Strigoi retreating. Feeling her body being lifted, Mariana's last thought before sinking into the darkness was, _'Vienta have you come back to us?'

* * *

"_Aarde groaned as he sank to the cave floor. Astraios had spotted the cave as each side of the war raced away from the battlefield. Aarde closed his eyes and tentatively flexed a hand. Very little pain sprung forth which was truly a wonder seeing as how Vienta perpetually smashed it underneath her heeled boot._

_The Mystic Minotaur opened one eye and watched as Astraios healed Mariana. Aarde had been truly surprised as his normally tranquil and somewhat timid friend find the audacity to attack the leader of the Strigoi. He heard Mariana stir and ask Astraios weakly, "Where's my sister? Has Vienta come back to the side of the Light?" Aarde cringed. How exactly would Astraios be able to say no? Silence rang throughout the cave. _Not good,_ Aarde thought_. Astraios is hesitating! Mariana can see right through that!

'_You'll see her soon," was the Mystic Phoenix's reply. "You need to rest now Mariana; that way your body will be able to heal completely.' _

"_Apparently Mariana heeded her friend's words for Aarde sensed Astraios slump to the ground next to him. He turned to his friend and asked, 'how is she?'_

_Astraios grimaced. 'It's a good thing she herself is a full-fledged healer,' The Mystic Phoenix began. 'I have healed her superficial wound. As for the internal damage, that is all up to her.' The two males looked at the Mystic Mermaid who was lying on the cold cave floor bathed in a shimmering turquoise light. 'Aarde my friend,' Astraios spoke. 'I have a feeling the fate of the world is going to rest in our hands for quite some time.'_

"_Mariana floated in a vast realm of darkness. Her eyes were closed as she floated. She was neither hot nor cold. She did not feel loneliness or realize she was alone. She felt no fear. All Mariana could feel was serenity, a complete sense of peace._

'Kill me,'_ a female voice pleaded._

_Mariana opened her eyes and frowned. _'What?'

'Kill me!'_ The haunted voice resonated through the recesses of Mariana's mind. It seemed to be filled with sobs_. 'Please Mariana my dear sister, kill me!!'

_Mariana was fully alert in her subconscious state of mind now. 'Vienta what….?'_

_Vienta materialized before her. She collapsed to the shadowy ground, her huddled form shaking. Slowly she raised her head towards her sister. Her eyes were no longer fierce and blood red; but terrified amber. 'Please Mariana,' She whimpered. 'Kill me! It's the only way I can be saved!'_

_'No Vienta!' Mariana pleaded. 'There has to be another way to free you of the Strigoi's grasp!'_

_'Even if there was another way,' Vienta began. 'The fact that I've been on the side of evil, I don't think my soul would be able to take that.'_

_Mariana bit her lip. 'Vienta, I don't think I'm emotionally strong enough to do any kind of harm to you. Please don't let this be the only way out.'_

_Vienta sighed as she stood up and glided across the floor toward her sister. The Mystic Sprite embraced the Mermaid. After a moment she pulled back and as she looked her sister in the eye she said, 'Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else.'_

_Mariana's only response were the streams of silver that ran down her cheeks._

* * *

Sorry that this tale is not done yet! My computer's being evil so this will have to do for now. The modern day action picks up next chapter. Promise.


	4. Nightmares Become Reality

Icy Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the Strigoi

Chapter 4: Nightmares become a reality.

Author's note! Just a reminder, Astraios, Mariana, Aarde, Vienta and Lustros are the ancient Mystics. So if you see Maddie being mentioned, don't be surprised, I'm just bringing the story back to the present where the rest of this fic will take place. Sorry if it seems abrupt, any advice on how to make the transition smoother would be great.

* * *

_Vienta waited patiently for her sister's tears to subside, for her sobs to soften. Her heart ached to see Mariana's sorrow filled eyes, but knew that her decision needed to be carried out._

_"Mariana," the Mystic Sprite began in a soft, imploring voice. "Please, please you must do this!" She was surprised to see the sadness quickly flash to anger._

_"So that's it?" Mariana began in a low, scathing voice. "This is the end? You're going to give up so easily? You're that ready to cast away you're life as if it meant nothing?"_

_"Sister, you know that's not why I'm asking to die," Vienta said calmly._

_"Are you certain?" Mariana spat, eyes glowing silver. "Would you like for me to end it right now?!"_

_Vienta frowned, "I see we need to end this conversation quickly. Your emotions are going to get the best of you, allowing the darkness to corrupt your heart."_

_"Like you allowed your to emotions get the best of you?" Mariana shot back._

_This time Vienta let the calm slip away as she retaliated, "Lustros, the love of my life was killed right before my eyes! There was nothing I could do to save him! Do you honestly believe I was in the right state of mind to even care about what the Strigoi wanted to do with me? Absolutely not."_

_Mariana rolled her silver eyes as realization hit her. "What a vicious cycle they're creating!"_

_"That's the Strigoi's strategy of taking us down," Vienta explained patiently._

_Mariana quirked an eyebrow, "But wouldn't it just get worse? Honestly Vienta I believe out of the other three, I have the least self control. Astraios and Aarde have much more inner strength in comparison to me."_

_Vienta shook her head. "Your theory about yourself couldn't be farther from the truth. You're my sister Mariana! You hold the same fiery temper I have; you're just so much better at controlling it. You have that spirit Sister, I've seen it when I watched you take on the Alpha Strigoi on your own. Never have I seen such passion and prowess. It's in you, and once you unleash it, the strength will protect you from the emotional vulnerability that destroyed me."_

_The Mystic mermaid frowned slightly, "that's what I don't understand. How could it be that our positions are not reversed?"_

_Vienta smiled ruefully. "Astraios is alive," The Mystic sprite replied simply. "Lustros is not."_

_Mariana tightened her grasp on her magi-staff. In a sharp whisper she asked, "And what pray tell my sister, does Astraios have anything to do with this?"_

_Vienta's rueful expression changed into a teasing smirk. Briefly Mariana was faced with the sister she had always known and loved; not the desolate shadow she'd been speaking to seconds ago. "If Lustros is my weakness, then surely Mariana you aren't oblivious to the fact that Astraios is your weakness."_

_Mariana's eyes flickered away from her sister for a moment, trying to quell the feeling of indignation and childish anger that rushed through her. "Why do you specify the Phoenix? I'd be in despair if any one of you died."_

_The Mystic Sprite decided not to push her sister. "Still, I believe your soul would fare far better than mine ever could. You have better control of yourself Mariana. I'm not saying you're an emotionless being who merely exists; out of all of us, as a healer you wear your heart on your sleeve. Yet, I believe that unlike me, you wouldn't allow yourself to fall so deeply in love; so deep that you wouldn't be able to survive without your other half."_

_Mariana smiled weakly, "I'm one of many contradictions." Then she frowned. "Why is it necessary that you must be killed Vienta? Surely the Alpha Strigoi grows stronger by the hour. We're severely weakened without you..." She trailed off, noticing Vienta's grimace. "Is there something I'm not following?"_

_"My master," Vienta began in an exaggerated tone that was dripping with sarcasm. "Grows stronger by the hour because he feeds off of our energy. When he strikes us with his claws, the intent of joining his clan on his mind; our souls, our life energy is linked to his. He is slowly sapping the life from us, and once we are of no use to him, he kills us."_

_Glancing at the puzzled Mystic Mermaid, Vienta answered the question that was about to form on her lips. "No, I don't know why despite the fact we are linked to him, the situation can't be reversed. Why we can't use his energy as well. Well, I can guess it's because we are nothing but tools to him, but is that ever really a surprise why it comes to the inner workings of a villain's mind? I assume that I'm more vital to him than his other followers because I'm a Mystic. Our magic gives us a larger life force. More food for the master. If I die, he will become greatly weakened, even more so because as we converse he still suffers from the injury you gave him."_

_Mariana looked thoughtful. "Well, you've explained quite a lot Sister, but earlier today when two Strigoi were submerged in the lake, their transformation was reversed. Why can't yours be reversed as well?"_

_"I don't think they'll survive for long," The Mystic Sprite began softly. Upon Mariana's confused look, she continued._

_"Do you think they will? After the transformation is reversed, the memory of being a Strigoi remains. All of the darkness they spread, all of the lives they've taken, this knowledge still lingers in the heart. I don't think a soul, even a Mystic's soul, is strong enough to not shatter from the emotional turmoil they will suffer. I believe once you are a follower of the Strigoi, you are slated to die."_

_"No!" Mariana cried. "No, no! I don't want to hear this!" She spun away from her sister and drifted toward the dim light, the only light in the whole realm._

_"Mariana, please listen to me," Vienta pleaded. "I know that because of your purity as a healer and the fact that you're my sister might be enough to keep my soul from shattering. At least the magic will be able to be passed on! Without the magic of the Mystics the darkness can submerge the world completely. But as long as my soul isn't shattered, I can still help you. But in an ethereal sense, not a physical one. You will be okay Mariana, I believe in you."_

_Mariana looked her sister in the eye; silver boring into tainted amber. "I'm not sure if I believe in myself." As soon as the words left her mouth, the brilliant light in her magi-staff began to dim._

_"You have to believe in yourself," Vienta insisted. "You're only weakening yourself by not believing." Sternly she added, "You can't give up Mariana. Not only does the magic of the Mystics protect the world, but it also is utilized to protect one another through balance and harmony. I'm sorry I'm going to be leaving you, truly, I am. But no matter what, Lustros and I will be there for you, promise."_

_Mariana loosened her hold on the magi-staff minutely then tightened her grip. "It seems you are resigned to this Vienta," she began in a detached voice. As she went on her voice grew stronger in emotion. "I want to be able to save you, keep you her on this physical plane with us, with me. But if it means you're going to suffer for the rest of eternity, then I don't want that. If death is the only way to save you, then I'll do this." The turquoise light in her weapon blazed to life. "When dawn creeps over the horizon, the Strigoi's reign of terror will come to an end."_

_Vienta nodded, determination filling her red tinted eyes. "Indeed it shall." Her gaze flickered toward the crack of light high above them. "It seems your mind is calling your soul back into consciousness. We should get back to the physical plane now." She locked eyes with her sister once more. "I shall see you on the battlefield." Her form slowly began to fade, taking on a transparent appearance. Soon her voice was the only thing that echoed deep within Mariana's mind, "I believe in you Sister."_

* * *

_Mariana's eyes flew open. Her soul returned in a sense to find her lungs burning, her throat parched and her limbs weak with exhaustion_. 'I suppose if I do magic with my soul like that _again, _the consequences could be far more jeopardizing than they are now._'_ _Gingerly she stood, eyeing her comrades sleeping forms. Stealthily she slipped out of the cave, walked a short distance along the length of the cliff before diving off, keeping her body straight, slicing through the water._

_As she floated on her back, regaining strength from the water's healing agents and being in her mermaid form, Mariana watched the moon enter its waning phase_. Like the ever changing moon, tides and wind, my friends and I too are going to change. It's inevitable._ She kept her eyes on the sky, watching it change from pitch black to royal blue, gradually lightening to a pale gray, a hint of rose reaching the edges of the horizon. It was time._

* * *

_Astraios awoke to Mariana standing before him, drawn to her full height, magi-staff in it's true form, a glowing jeweled trident pulsing with sapphire light. When he looked into her eyes, he knew that the final battle of this war was about to commence, and not everyone was going to come out of this with a happy ending. Trying to maintain his usual collected demeanor he asked, "I take it you've managed to speak with Vienta?"_

_The look in the Mermaid's eyes didn't change as she answered, "Yes."_

_Aarde was alert, "Vienta? How is she? Was she able to escape the Strigoi's grasp?"_

_Mariana turned her head and stared out at the pink expanse of dawn. "She shall be free soon."_

_Before Aarde or Astraios could ask for a clearer answer, the harpy-like shrieks of the Strigoi ripped though the air. The two males flanked Mariana as they watched the demons rapidly fill the air, their evil auras turning the sky into a melancholy black. Despite the battle being located far from the dwellings of mortals, screams of agony still pierced the air. The Mystics knew they had to act fast, for if the demonic aura lingered in the atmosphere for too long, mortal lives would be lost due to asphyxiation._

_As Aarde galloped down the mountain at full speed, Astraios took to the skies while Mariana dove back into the ocean. Aarde barreled into the first hundred Strigoi. Rearing onto his back hooves, Aarde roared before coming down on his enemies, scattering them across the land. As he charged over the battlefield, the earth split into a labyrinth of geysers, gorges and granite pillars, felling every one of his adversaries._

_Astraios flew into a hoard of Strigoi, knocking him aside with his fists or cutting into them with his flaming sword. He sent many careening into a downward spiral, Mariana taking over from there. Knowing the Strigoi's affliction when it came to water, the Mermaid had a clear path to the middle of the waters. Summoning the coldest magic of water from the very veins within her blood, Mariana formed a berth of ice surrounding her body and spreading a great distance. Raising her trident, she quickly slammed it into the ice sending up diamond shards of frozen water and dark blue lightning from the trident itself. Shocked and shredded, the Strigoi lackeys crashed into the water, its magic restoring them into humans. Mariana flicked her wrist to summon gentle waves that transported the unconscious humans onto the shore. Although she knew what prices there were to pay, part of her still hoped that her sister's theory could be proven wrong._

_As she prepared to summon a cyclone, a body slammed into her side, knocking the air out of her and sending her sliding across the ice. Woozily, she looked up to see her sister in her Strigoi glory standing before her. Her crimson eyes were bright with malice and bloodlust._

_"Get up," Vienta growled. Mariana shakily rose to her hands and knees. "Hurry up you disgusting worthless being I have the misfortune of calling my blood relation!" The Sprite barked. Mariana would've believed her sister's words to be true had it not been for the emphatic bond the two shared and Vienta's mental cringe at her own harsh tone. Maintaining a mask of composure Mariana stood, shoulders square and her head held high._

_"I suggest we forgo the pleasantries and get this over with Vienta," Mariana growled, brandishing her trident._

_Vienta raised an eyebrow at her sister's transformed weapon. "So little Mari has decided to play with the grown up toys and the big kids it seems," she cooed in a sickly sweet tone._

_Growling, Mariana jabbed the trident, forcing Vienta back with a blast of blue energy. Despite their act, Mariana could still find her sister's teasing to be annoying to no end. Hearing a flapping sound, Mariana looked up to see Vienta high above the water, great leathery wings flapping behind her. Mariana smirked, though she was powerful as a Strigoi, there was one flaw in Vienta's transformation. Her wings when they had been light and delicate, shaped into that of a butterfly's gave her subtlety and inconspicuousness. Now they beat quite loudly, easily giving her away. Pointing her trident upward, Mariana sent lightning arcing up toward the dark Sprite._

_With a demonic scream, Vienta narrowly evaded her sister's attack before swooping down towards the ocean, a strong gale of silver and fuchsia magic trailing in her wake. She slapped the trident out of Mariana's hands, her claws ripping through the blue sorceress's sleeve, blood running down her arm. As the two began to grapple Mariana hissed, "A bit too convincing, aren't we sister?"_

_"I could say the same about you," Vienta growled. "Nevertheless, don't forget that I'm still attached to the alpha Strigoi, he can read my emotions just like you can."_

_"Can't he sense your rebelliousness then?" Mariana queried._

_Vienta gave her sister a wry smile, "Just because I'm not on the side of the Mystics anymore, doesn't mean I can't apply the magic I ascertained as one."_

_Mariana glanced briefly at the battlefield, noting that aside from the large mass of Strigoi Aarde was fighting, the rest of the war was being fought up in the air leaving Mariana and Vienta to fight on the mass of ice alone. "So why exactly is your master not calling for you for an energy refill?"_

_Vienta sighed before answering, "His lackeys aren't tethered to him physically because he can just sap their energy at any time. He hasn't touched my energy yet because I'm supposed to help take down the Mystics, you especially, because he knows you being my sister is a weakness. If Lustros were still here, I'd most likely be attacking both of you." She gritted her teeth. "We must be cautious however, he isn't a patient creature."_

_Before Mariana could question her sister on what she meant by that, hundreds of bodies fell toward them. Snatching up her trident, Mariana summoned plumes of water to ease their descent. As the Strigoi returned to being human, Mariana saw that the majority of the bodies were unscathed, not touched by Astraios. She then knew that their life energy had been depleted in order to fuel the alpha Strigoi._ Despicable.

_The Mermaid debated on abandoning her sister versus taking on the alpha Strigoi when to her horror, she watched as the alpha Strigoi closed his massive hand around Astraios's throat then hurled the struggling Mystic into an unaware Aarde, the two slamming into the earth and creating a giant crevice. Mariana screamed as her friends did not rise, suddenly shivering as the adrenaline rush that came with fighting washed away and realization touched upon her, telling her that she was utterly alone in the battle against the alpha Strigoi and his rebellious puppet, her sister._

_Her scream was cut off when her sister knocked both of them into the water._ 'Quiet!' _Came Vienta's reproach._ 'His hearing may be sharp, but as you've proven even he isn't immune to the effects of water meaning his hearing dulls even if he's near it.' _Her eyes flickered up to the pale shadow of the ice. Mariana's gaze followed and saw a darkened spot to the far northeast of their location._ 'He's a tracker,'_ she surmised._

'All Strigoi are,_'_ _Vienta corrected._ _'_Just with his position he's the strongest_.'_

"_I know you're in the water Little Mermaid," came the sneering voice of the Strigoi leader. While smirking, he unleashed a torrent of orbs of demonic energy._

_Mariana and Vienta swam in opposite directions trying to evade the onslaught of dark power. Mariana had a sudden thought as she tried to avoid being struck_. 'Hey, where's that big brute who harpooned me yesterday?' _She sensed her sister grimace as she answered_.

'The Master used him for target practice yesterday for letting you live.'

_A feeling of unease settled into Mariana's stomach. 'Oh.' Another question came to her._ _'_Why hasn't the water weakened you, or changed you back?'

'I'm not weakened because I can still rely on the good magic hidden deep within to keep me strong. Perhaps the good magic and the tainted magic cancel each other out, or at least counterbalance one another, preventing the transformation's reversal.'

_The barrage of demon orbs stopped abruptly. A growl sounded followed by the impact of two bodies slamming into the ice, causing it to tremble. Mariana assumed Astraios was the attacker, taking advantage of the alpha Strigoi having a lowered guard during his manhunt for the water Mystic. Had Aarde attacked, he would've been just as vulnerable as the demon leader, crashing through the ice and just like the element whose power he harnessed, sank._

_Mariana felt a thrill of fear wash over her as she sensed Vienta's aura change. It became much darker, hazy. Her very being screamed malicious intent and Mariana knew it wasn't from the transformation. It was polluting the water slightly making her dizzy. Hesitantly, she turned toward her sister. Vienta's crimson eyes were now glowing, her lips pulled back into a snarl exposing elongated fangs. Vienta's body sunk into a crouch, fleeting seconds ticked by before she leaped at the frightened Mermaid._

_Vienta shoved Mariana into a jagged rock formation that had sprung up from the bottom of the ocean. Vienta held her fast to the rock, pinning her arms to her sides. Though she was a mermaid, like most sea creatures with gills Mariana would need to come need to come up for air eventually. That time was coming quickly. Mariana thrashed wildly, trying to escape her sister's grip. Her blue tail knocked into the Sprite, but unlike any other creature, Vienta was far too strong to be bothered by the tail. As Mariana looked her sister in the eye, she noticed that although her eyes were glowing, they looked to be glazed._

_Vienta was possessed._

_Vienta's curved claws began to glow black with poison dripping. She raised her arm and brought it down with the intent of striking when she hissed and swung her arm sharply away, narrowly missing her sister's chest. She whipped around and began speeding toward the surface, Mariana trailing in her wake._

_By the time Mariana reached the surface she saw Astraios shaking off a dazed look on his face and Vienta charging toward the alpha Strigoi. Using the added speed the demon leader bestowed upon her, she tackled him to the ground. As she fought to keep him at bay she screamed, "Now Mariana! Do it now! You only have one chance! Now!!!"_

_A calm flowed through Mariana that both relaxed and numbed her. She willed her trident to return to its form as a staff. Conjuring all of the magic from within her own soul, and from the world beyond, a dazzling white light blazing from the staff's end. She pointed the staff toward the battling entities of light and darkness, the beginnings of tears pooling in her silver eyes._

_Undeterred by this she shouted, "Rilascio di anima!!!!"_

_It felt as if time was stopping. The white light flew to Vienta lifting her up and away from the alpha Strigoi, enveloping her in its soft glow. Vienta felt the light gently eradicating all of the evil from within her, taking away the cold that ran through her veins suffusing her with warmth. Her skin returned to its tan color, her claws receding into much more human looking nails and smoother hands. Her wings returned to being feathery, looking like gossamer. Her eyes were no longer a blood lusting red, but their limpid amber. The light began to shrink, seeping into Vienta's body, a feeling of serenity stealing through her soul._

_As the magic restored Vienta on to the side of light, the alpha Strigoi began to scream in an animalistic wail. Mariana was surprised as he rapidly began to age, his body quickly turning to dust. A magic induced wind blew the dust particles, shimmering pink dust rising. With a raspy moan, the alpha Strigoi reached out in desperation trying to corrupt the magic encasing Vienta. The white chrysalis repelled his evil, purifying him and erasing his existence from the physical plane. Mariana guessed that once he had Vienta within his grasp, he relied solely on her strength alone. Sapping the other Strigoi of their energy was just because he had a surplus on hand._

_When Vienta opened her eyes, a cold terror began to wrack her body. She began to writhe and gasp as the horror of being a Strigoi came back to her. Instantly her sister was at her side, grasping her hand and willing pulses of healing strength to radiate through her. Taking deep breaths Vienta said hoarsely, "I made the right decision….I'm free….and the world…shall be safe." Closing her eyes, a serene smile graced her face. "I'm glad." She looked at Mariana, "You will be okay…won't you?"_

_Mariana nodded, the numbing feeling she had felt earlier was still in place. "I will be fine. The others, have their souls moved on?"_

_Vienta shook her head, the smile still in place. "I don't know how …..this knowledge is coming to me, I think….. Lustros is………telling me this…..My soul is enough…..The humans will live….their memories….shall be erased….they will know….that the world faced a great calamity….But they will never know that they had any part in it." Vienta closed her eyes again. "I'm ready." She briefly squeezed her sister's hand. But to the two it felt like centuries. Ever so slowly, Vienta's hand eased it's grip on Mariana's. Her body became swept up in a gust of pink and silver magic, fading into the very heart of nature from where it came, now waiting for another pure soul to harbor it._

_The Mystic Mermaid bowed her head. She stayed in that position until she felt Astraios's warm touch upon her shoulder. He guided her into a standing position, the two Mystics never meeting the other's gaze. Astraios flew them over to their mournful friend. As soon as their feet touched the land did Mariana allow her body to slump against Astraios's side and begin crying openly for the loss of her beloved sister_.

* * *

_Two years later…._

_Mariana stood in front of a large rock that stood between the home she shared with Astraios and Aarde's dwelling. The rock had two joined hands carved into it. One hand was rather large and had talons on its fingers. In the middle was a piece of topaz. The other hand was smaller with slender fingers. It had a piece of rose quartz in its center. Aarde had created it with his magic as a memorial for the two fallen Mystics, their comrades, their friends. Their family._

_Mariana waved a hand over the small garden planted at the base of the rock, watering the flowers. Smiling gently, she returned inside her cottage. She went over to the fire in the hearth and began tending to it_. _'Astraios and Aceso should be returning soon.' Her smile grew slightly as she thought of Aceso's round dimpled face, dark green eyes flecked with silver and wild red curls. Her smile faded as she sensed a presence behind her, a shadow falling over the fire._

_"Hello Mariana," a cold, venomous voice greeted._

_Whirling around, Mariana believed for a heartbeat of time her sister had come back. Unfortunately this was enough for the visitor to flick her wrist and yell out, "Prisiare de Heladaire!"_

_Mariana gasped as she felt a cold jet of magic wrap around her body before sinking through her skin. It touched her soul, freezing it. The magic engulfed her conscience and imprisoned it in the far recesses of her mind. By the time the spell was cast, Mariana had become a living prisoner of her own magic._

* * *

In Briarwood, a storm raged and winds howled as three stunned teenagers sat in a tree house staring at an old book that just exposed one very large secret. The teenager in the middle was female. In an emotional whisper she uttered one word.

"Mom."

* * *

More notes: Aceso is the daughter of Astraios and Mariana. The vengeance part of this story spans generations hence why Madison's mother was attacked centuries later. Aceso also is the name of a Greek goddess of healing which seemed fitting for the mourning Mystics. Why exactly would Castalia whom, I'm hoping you remember is the daughter of Lustros and Vienta would be childish in doing something like this despite losing her parents? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
